Shadow- A New Mutant
by Dragon-Mutant
Summary: Ashley was a normal girl, well she thought she was until she discovered The school for gifted youngsters. The story is how she meets the team, becomes part of the team and develops her powers and abilities. Ever since then, she is no longer Ashley, but becomes Shadow...
1. Chapter 1

Ashley was an ordinary girl, growing up with her parents but had always been excluded from the outside world. Her family constantly moved houses, hoping to find a place to finally settle down. Her Dad was a scientist so they had to be out, away from the crowd so he could privately complete his experiments from home.

Ashley wasn't always a normal girl, she thought she was and so did her parents: she never aged properly. The child's family found this normal, they were never around other kids and they said that she was just a slow grower or that she had some sort of disability. Ashley was 29 this year but still only looked like a 15 year old girl. Her family would not even think about her possibly being mutated.

'Huni, I know you're worried but you're not a mutant! We must have gone over this _hundreds_ of times by now!' My father stared at me from the corner of the kitchen through his misty glasses lens whilst my mother lectured me again. 'You're just... taking your time, that's all; you're a...Slow grower.' She looked at me with such distaste and disappointment as I stood there asking the same question as usual: why am I different? The argument seemed to go on for ages, just like it usually does, I've gotten used to staring out the window instead of my parent's angry faces, so it isn't always so bad.

'Your mother's right Ash' My father stepped forward his presence even more intimidating than the last time we spoke, ' and just because you look like a teenager doesn't mean you should act like one too.' He was right. I had always wanted to meet a mutant, to see one for myself. I was too curious and to be one would be even better but the thought of them drives my family to the edge. I keep mentioning them, bringing them up into daily conversations, we would continue to battle about the subject and Dad was growing sick of it all.

My parents were always so negative when it came to mutants; it was like they never even want them to exist. My mum would try and accept the fact that they are in the world, but my father sets her straight again. He says they are fake, actors used to promote the government; they make us want to vote. He says that mutants are only there for us to be frightened of, to want the comfort of a president or prime minister. I don't believe a single word. I have seen his experiments, the bodies in the basement, they look like aliens but I know he is testing on mutants and I hate him for it.

We had just moved into the 2nd house this year, it was only August but I think we could be in the new house for good this time. It's in the middle of nowhere but there's a private school right round the corner for me. The house was older than our usual, with Victorian doors and old fashioned door knobs that are covered in swirly patterns. The floor was the same everywhere, even in the bedrooms: concrete tiles. The place was very plain but my mother insisted that it had a wise character. What a load of rubbish. The house was freezing and I couldn't wait to start school. I had never stayed in the same place for long so an education was much needed and my parents want me out of the house for good, something was going on and I'm glad I don't have to be a part of it. Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

'Bye huni, have a good first day!' My parents called as I left. My mother stood there waving, her dark brown hair waving in the wind and Dad's glasses falling to the end of his nose. I could see, even from the end of the garden, a tear falling down my mother's cheek. I could also see the scowl left on my Dad's face, a warning, a sign.

I made my way to the entrance of the new school, large, huge in fact, bigger than I had ever imagined. The doorway, wooden with pillars covered in ivy and the school plague: 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.' Already I could tell I would have a tough time fitting in here. I stepped up through the doorway and made my way through the groups of students. It was very unusual. I thought that private schools would involve uniform or a strict dress code, but here there where people with blue, red and grey hair, people with unusual badges and bags. There was some walking around with no shoes on, with tattoos on their faces or arms. These are all supposed to be students?

I made my way further on through the crowd looking around as I did so. Oak walls and decorations everywhere, marble statuettes and a large staircase growing up through the building. I continued to walk until I was at the end, outside Charles Xavier's office. With a quick pull on my new maxi dress and wipe of my head I knocked, only to be invited in by my new headmaster.

'Welcome my child.' A man in his 50's spoke. He was sat in a modern silver wheelchair and looked very wise, just like a headmaster should, I guess. He was bald but had a kind face. 'I haven't seen you here before, are you new?' He made his way closer towards me from around his elegant desk.

'Yes, I'm Ashley; I was wondering where to go to enrol here, if there are any places left? I only moved near here a couple of days ago.' I didn't know what to say or think, I am so used to signing up to private tutors but this place seemed... Different, I guess I'm just not use to signing up for a college. Charles made his way next to me before offering me a seat beside him. It was only then did I realise how expensive this building looked: Brown leather seats but with futuristic glass projectors and clear showcases.

'You are welcome here and I am the one you need to speak to. I understand you must be busy but to begin I need to do a quick interview; it just includes first passing some tests. As a matter of fact, you already passed the first one: Being able to speak to me with confidence.' That's all? I thought this would be difficult but knowing I've already finished the first one, the next shouldn't be too hard..

'And the second?'

'I need you to tell me what your abilities are. It's important to know whether the school can actually help you or not.' He looked knowingly at me but he still seemed very curious to what I had to say.

'I am good a maths and sports aren't a problem for me. I can cook well too and...'

'No, I mean your _special_ abilities, surly you have at least one. I can tell just by looking at you. Your mutant powers are very strong for someone your age.'

MUTANT! Now I was literally gasping for air, I couldn't breathe, it was like someone had just told me I had won the lottery without me even applying. 'I'm not a... mutant; I don't have any abilities like that! Even if I did I would have found out by now! It doesn't make any sense. Are you sure I'm the right girl?'

'I am definite, look; you might not have discovered them just yet, but they are there, I can tell. We are all mutants in this school with the exception of a few humans. We are trying to make mutants equal in this world so we welcome each and every one to enrol to this school. I am a telepath and I couldn't read your mind when you first arrived, no matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't let me in. Do _you_ know why that wouldn't work?'

I hadn't had a clue. I thought that everyone could talk to themselves in their heads but to be able to talk to others that way is amazing. I never knew it was physically possible, that Mutants could exist and have such amazing skills! I had heard about it on TV but this was... Incredible!

'I know your right, it is incredible isn't it?' His face screwed up. I don't know whether I was more shocked at the fact he could suddenly read my mind or that he could just read my mind... all that, that I just thought about, he could read, he could understand.

'No, YOU don't understand Ashley; I never read your thoughts. You spoke into MY mind. You just sent your thoughts to me.' But that's impossible! 'No person has ever been able to do that to me. I need you to enroll into this school immediately. There are people I need you to meet. Go home, get you application filled in and I will see you tomorrow.' So that was it?

'And you're sure I'm a mutant? My family would be devastated to find out, what am I supposed to do?' I began to stand up and walked towards the door.

'Don't tell them if you aren't ready. Just wait, pretend this is an ordinary school filled with _gifted_ pupils, I'm sure they would be proud to know you are welcome here. I will see you tomorrow.' I was about to close the door behind me. 'And Ashley, what exactly is your age?'

'I'm 28 years old,'

And on that note, I left.


	3. Chapter 3

First day of school.

My parents both fell for it, they had no idea when I handed them the school application form, hands shaking. They signed it and told me to go pack, that's it. I thought they might be slightly excited to see i had managed to gain a place so easily, but when my mum didn't even look up to say goodbye to me this morning, I had realized my Dad had spoken to her the night before.

Walking though those large pillars once again with my large silver case dragging behind me felt great. The echo of wheels on wooden floors made me remember just how large this place is.

'Welcome back, we have been waiting for you.' Charles stood there, in the center of the huge hallway along with 3 others: two tall women, one with red hair and the other with grey hair and a darker skin tone. The last was a man with a muscular build and short brown hair. I wheel my case and myself over to the group.

'Ashley, this is Ms Grey,' he points to the red haired woman. 'This is Ms Munroe' He gestures towards the other. 'And this... Is Logan' He looks at me like he was forced to come here. Ms Grey rushed over and shook my hand aggressively.

'It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, the professor has told us so much about you, we must go straight to the lab...'

'Jean.' The headmaster interrupts. 'Not now.'

Ms Munroe steps forward.'I am going to be your mentor, helping you understand your new abilities, helping you realize your true potential. You can come to me to talk about anything or anyone.' I look over at Logan, expecting a response.

'Me? Well lets just say that if you stay out of my way, you'll be fine.'

'Okay.' I finally speak up. 'It's nice to meet all of you, I look forward to getting to know you. Professor, I have the form for you.' I lean forward to pass it to him. ' I was wandering where I should go to unpack all of this.' I push my suitcase forward.

'Ms Munroe, take Ashley to her room.'

We make our way up the giant staircase to some of the dormitories. Ms Munroe opens a door to reveal a large empty room with only a wardrobe, mirror with drawers, study and a plain double bed.

'I know it doesn't look like much but this will be your bedroom until you graduate this school, so feel free to decorate as you wish. Most of the students change rooms to larger ones as they move up the years. Because you are a late entry and much older than some of the other students, you will be staying in the teacher's quarters.'

'Yep, that's fine, thank you. I heard the professor say that most students are mutants, are you? If you don't mind me asking of course.'

'Well yes, I am. Some of the other teachers call me "Storm" because of my abilities to manipulate the weather. Want to see?'

'Of course, are you sure.' At that she steps towards my singular window and her eyes turn white. She begins to lift from the floor and rise into the air, two feet up. Clouds billow outside and the air turns cold, lightning falls from the sky. She lands and the clouds are gone. They sky is clear and she returns to how she was 30 seconds ago.

'That was incredible!'

'Right enough of that, do you want any help packing?'

No, I will be fine, thank you, for everything.'


End file.
